Sonstige Charaktere
In Dragonball AF treten einige Charaktere, hauptsächlich Sayajins, nur auf einer oder mehreren Supersayajin-Stufen auf und nicht in ihrer "normalen Form". Desweiteren werden einige Personen nur im Zusammenhang, mit anderen direkt auftretenden Figuren, genannt. Zum besseren Verständnis werden diese Charaktere hier gelistet und erklärt. Bebi [[Bild:Bebi_1.jpg|thumb|left|'Bebis' anfängliches Aussehen]] [[Bild:Bebi_2.jpg|thumb|right|'Bebi' in einer älteren Gestalt]] Bebi war ein Tsufuru-Jin, welcher in Dragonball GT auftrat, wo er als scheinbar letzter seiner Art von Dr. Mu neu zum Leben erweckt wurde. Bei ihm handelte es sich anfangs um ein kleines, bläuliches Geschöpf mit einem weichen Körper. Nach und nach wuchs er allerdings und nutzte seine Fähigkeit andere Wesen kontrollieren zu können, um sich Vegetas Körper anzueigenen. Dadurch erhielt er enorme Kräfte und nutzte diese, um die Erde zu zerstören und sich so an den Sayajins, die seine Rasse einst auslöschten, zu rächen. Letztlich konnte er aber von Son Goku als vierfacher Supersayajin vernichtet werden. In Dragonball AF wird er nur im Zusammenhang mit dem auf der Erde auftauchenden Xicor genannt, welcher sich nun als tatsächlich letzter Tsufurianer herausstellt. Bebi-Vegeta [[Bild:Bebi-Vegeta_St._1.png|thumb|left|'Bebi-Vegeta Stufe 1']] [[Bild:Bebi-Vegeta_St._2.gif|thumb|right|'Bebi-Vegeta Stufe 2']] Bebi-Vegeta entstand in Dragonball GT, nachdem Bebi Vegeta unter seine Kontrolle nahm und so dessen Körper bekam. Er bekam dadurch zuerst eine humanoide Gestalt, mit weißen Haaren und roten Streifen im Gesicht. Später verwandelte er sich aber auch noch in eine zweite Stufe, in der er einen schwarzen Anzug mit gelbem Schulterschutz trug. Seine Kräfte wuchsen durch diese Verwandlungen immer weiter, bis er schier unbesiegbar schien, genauso wie seine Bösartigkeit. So war sein einziges, von Rache geleitetes Ziel alle Erdlinge zu kontrollieren oder zu vernichten, um so quasi einen neuen Planeten Tsufuru unter seiner Herrschaft zu schaffen. Nach einem langen und harten Kampf konnte Bebi-Vegeta aber doch von Son Goku als vierfacher Supersayajin besiegt werden. In Dragonball AF wird er eigentlich nur recht kurz erwähnt und zwar, als sich Oob mit Son Goten und Trunks über den Ultra-Burutsuwellen-Emitter unterhält, den Bebi-Vegeta einst nutzte, um zu einem Goldenen Oozaru zu werden. Boo [[Bild:Majin_Boo.JPG|thumb|left|'Majin Boo']] [[Bild:Superboo.jpg|thumb|right|'Superboo']] Boo war ein Dämon aus Dragonball Z, der von einem Magier namens Bibidi erschaffen und von dessen Sohn Babidi ins Leben geholt wurde. Bei ihm handelt es sich anfangs um ein leicht dickliches, pinkes Wesen, welches Majin Boo genannt wurde. Er war im Grunde bösartig, legte aber auch eine extrem naive und verspielte Ader an den Tag. Wenn man ihn allerdings reizte, konnte er durchaus sehr böse werden und dann mit Hilfe seiner enormen Kräfte extrem starke Attacken einsetzen. Später verwandelte er sich in eine schlankere, muskulösere, aber noch immer pinke Form namens Superboo, wobei sowohl seine Bösartigkeit, als auch seine Power enorm anstieg. Kaum ein Kämpfer hatte ihm nun noch etwas entgegenzusetzen, was er ausnutzte, um auf kaltblütige Art und Weise mit seinen Gegnern zu spielen. Es folgte aber noch eine weitere Verwandlung und zwar zu Kidboo, welcher nun auch in Dragonball AF eine Rolle spielt. Kidboo [[Bild:Kidboo_1.jpg|thumb|left|'Kidboo']] [[Bild:Kidboo_2.jpg|thumb|right|'Kidboo']] Kidboo ist ebenfalls pink gefärbt und noch ähnlich schlank und muskulös gebaut, wie vorher. Allerdings vereint er nun das reine Böse in sich und kennt Dinge wie Mitleid oder Gnade nicht mehr. Sein Ziel ist es nur noch alles und jeden schnell zu vernichten, wobei er enorme, zerstörerische Kräfte an den Tag legt. Eine gewaltige Genkidama Son Gokus konnte ihn aber letztlich doch vernichten. Später wird er aber als Reinkarnation namens Oob wiedergeboren. Oob kommt nun auch in Dragonball AF vor und ist noch immer ein guter Freund von Son Goku und Co.. Um stärker zu werden, will er aber eines Tages einen Ultra-Burutsuwellen-Emitter verwenden. Die neugewonnene Energie ist aber zu viel für ihn, was schließlich dazu führt, dass er sich zurück zu Kidboo, allerdings nun als einfacher Supersayajin, verwandelt. Broly Bild:Broly_1.jpg|'Broly' als normaler Sayajin Bild:Broly_2.jpg|'Broly' als einfacher Supersayajin Bild:Broly_3.jpg|'Broly' als einfacher Supersayajin Dai san Dankai Bild:Broly_4.jpg|'Broly' als zweifacher Supersayajin Broly ist ein Sayajin und war aufgrund seiner enormen Macht und Stärke, in Dragonball Z und Dragonball GT, als der legendäre Supersayajin bekannt. Er ist großgewachsen, sehr muskulös und hat halblanges, dunkles Haar. Tatsächlich vereint er enorme Kräfte in sich, kann diese aber nicht richtig beherrschen, weswegen er einst zu einem Erzfeind von Son Goku und den Anderen wurde. Bereits in mehreren sehr harten Kämpfen konnten sie Broly aber dennoch besiegen, doch in Dragonball AF taucht er, auf den Wunsch von C 10 hin, erneut auf. Diesesmal allerdings direkt als vierfacher Supersayajin. Cooler Bild:Cooler_1.gif|'Cooler Stufe 1' Bild:Cooler_2.gif|'Cooler Stufe 2' Bild:Cooler_3.jpg|'Cooler Stufe 3' Cooler war ein Changeling und der Bruder von Freezer. Er ist bereits aus Dragonball Z bekannt. Er war schlank und kräftig und hatte einen typischen segmentierten, lila-weiß gefärbten Körper. Seine Stärke war enorm und genau wie sein Bruder setzte er sie für das Böse und Schlechte ein und versklavte z. B. viele Planeten und Rassen. Auch hatte er die Fähigkeit seine Gestalt zu verändern und wechselte so später in eine größere und massigere Gestalt mit einigen Hörnern und knöchernen Auswüchsen am Körper. In dieser Form war er zudem nocheinmal stärker geworden. Von Son Goku konnte er aber trotzdem letztlich vernichtend geschlagen werden. In Dragonball AF wird Cooler nur im Zusammenhang mit Coolzer erwähnt, welcher ja eine Verschmelzung aus Cooler und Freezer ist. Freezer Bild:Freezer_1.jpg|'Freezer Stufe 1' Bild:Freezer_2.jpg|'Freezer Stufe 2' Bild:Freezer_3.jpg|'Freezer Stufe 3' Bild:Freezer_4.jpg|'Freezer Stufe 4' Freezer war ein Changeling und der Bruder von Cooler. Er ist bereits aus Dragonball Z bekannt. Er war nicht unbedingt sonderlich großgewachsen und hatte einen typischen weißen und segmentierten Körper. Er war ziemlich stark, konnte, neben seinem Äußeren, aber auch seinen Stärkegrad noch verändern und steigern. So wechselte er seine Form z. B. zu einem viel größeren und muskulöseren Wesen mit großen Hörnern, dann zu einem sehr skurrilen Geschöpf mit einem sehr langen Kopf und dann in seine vorerst letzte Form, welche wieder ein wenig kleingewachsener war, nun recht glatte Haut hatte und zudem viel stärker als alle vorigen war. Desweiteren war Freezer von Grund auf bösartig und niederträchtig und zudem hinterhältig. Son Goku wurde im Kampf gegen ihn erstmals zu einem Supersayajin und konnte ihn so besiegen. In Dragonball AF wird Freezer nur im Zusammenhang mit Coolzer erwähnt, welcher ja eine Verschmelzung aus Freezer und Cooler ist. Gogeta [[Bild:Gogeta_1_Gogeta_2.jpg|thumb|left|'Gogeta' als normaler Sayajin und als einfacher Supersayajin]] [[Bild:Gogeta_3.jpg|thumb|right|'Gogeta' als zweifacher Supersayajin]] Gogeta ist die Fusion aus Son Goku und Vegeta per Fusionstanz und seit Dragonball Z bekannt. Er ist groß, schlank und kräftig gebaut und hat lila-schwarze Haare. Er zählt zu den stärksten Charakteren überhaupt, legt aber auch ein gewisses Maß an Überheblichkeit und Arroganz an den Tag. In Dragonball AF kommt Gogeta ebenfalls vor, allerdings nur als vierfacher und fünffacher Supersayajin. Gotenks [[Bild:Gotenks_1.png|thumb|left|'Gotenks' als normaler Sayajin]] [[Bild:Gotenks_2.jpg|thumb|right|'Gotenks' als einfacher Supersayajin]] Gotenks ist die Fusion aus Son Goten und Trunks per Fusionstanz und seit Dragonball Z bekannt. Er ist nicht unbedingt sehr groß, allerdings durchaus muskulös und hat zudem lila-schwarze Haare. Vom Charakter her ist er ein wenig naiv und unterschätzt seine Gegner leicht, da er oftmals während des Kampfes in eine Art Spiel verfällt. Zudem ist er etwas arrogant, allerdings auch ziemlich stark und kann z. B. sehr mächtige Energieattacken einsetzen und auch schnell neue Techniken erlernen. In Dragonball AF kommt Gotenks ebenfalls vor, allerdings nur als dreifacher, vierfacher und fünffacher Supersayajin. Muten Roshi [[Bild:Muten_Roshi_2.jpg|thumb|left|'Muten Roshi']] [[Bild:Muten_Roshi_1.jpg|thumb|right|Der Herr der Schildkröten]] Muten Roshi oder auch Herr der Schildkröten genannt, war einst ein Lehrer und guter Freund von Son Goku. Er war ein eher kleingewachsener Mann in bereits hohem Alter, mit einem langen, weißen Bart. Dennoch war er aber eigentlich immer topfit und gut gelaunt, was man z. B. an seiner lockeren Bekleidung sah. Außerdem war er ein "Lüstling", der immer Ausschau nach hübschen Frauen hielt, ob diese das wollten oder nicht. Dennoch war er ein großer Meister der Kampfkunst und beherrschte z. B. das Kamehameha in sehr starker Ausführung. Auch seine Wendig- und Geschwindigkeit waren, trotz seines Alters, noch sehr hoch, weswegen er Son Goku, sowie auch z. B. Krillin oder Yamchu, ein wichtiger und guter Trainer war. In Dragonball AF ist allerdings auch er bereits tot und wird nur noch einige Male kurz erwähnt, z. B. im Zusammenhang mit dem immernoch existierenden Kame House, seinem ehemaligen Wohnsitz, oder auch bei einem Gespräch von Son Goku und Co. über dessen Ausbildung zu einem so starken Kämpfer. Raditz [[Bild:Raditz_1.jpg|thumb|left|'Raditz']] [[Bild:Raditz_2.jpg|thumb|right|'Raditz']] Raditz ist ein Sayajin, außerdem der ältere Bruder von Son Goku und kommt in Dragonball Z vor. Er ist ein großgewachsener, schlanker und kräftiger Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren. Zudem ist er ein durchaus starker Krieger und ein loyaler und ehrgeiziger Kämpfer. Im Kampf geht er allerdings oftmals sehr radikal, kaltblütig und herzlos vor. Im Kampf gegen Son Goku und Piccolo Jr. starb er letztlich einst. In Dragonball AF schafft er es allerdings, durch eine Beschädigung am Höllentor, aus der Hölle zu fliehen. Während seines Aufenthalts in dieser schaffte er es zu einem dreifachen Supersayajin zu werden, als welcher er nun auch auftritt. Kategorie:Wichtiges